


Adventures in Babysitting

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babysitters should get hazard pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indeathmayibetriumphant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=indeathmayibetriumphant).



> After seeing so much cuteness pop up on tumblr featuring babysitter!Derek I couldn't resist. I wonder if I should continue.

It’s not Derek’s first time babysitting. He's taken over a lot of Laura's old client base since she's gone off to college. He is usually the one Mr. Lahey calls when he’s working late at the cemetery and Isaac needs a sitter. Or when Boyd's mother needs someone to take him to hockey practice. But this time it’s a sleepover, one Mrs. McCall swears she’ll pay him triple for. She left pizza money before she rushed off to the hospital, yelling about the emergency number on the fridge.

But there are eight kids. _Eight._

The mess they make alone over supper has Derek reeling and eyeing the hastily scrawled telephone number tacked to the fridge with a magnet. It’s when Jackson decides to gnaw on his arm like Derek’s his new chew toy and Erica and Allison flinging food at each other that has Derek dialing the number.

“Stiles?” Derek asks, he is not ashamed to admit the desperation in his voice.

“Yeah?” asks a voice over the line. "Who wants to know?"

“I need your help.”

Something crashes in the background and Derek turns to see Scott and Boyd running around with lacrosse sticks followed by Allison who someone how found a Nerf gun. He's a little distracted that he misses Erica and Lydia standing behind him with matching grins.

***

Stiles turns out to be a lanky guy around his age who snorts with laughter when Derek answers the door covered in Hello Kitty stickers Allison, Erica and Lydia teamed up to attack him with shortly after he veto’d ice cream sundaes.

“Dude,” Stiles laughs and takes a picture with his phone. “So going on Facebook.”

Derek makes a move to snatch the phone out of his reach but is distracted by another crash and a muffled apology from the living room.

“First time babysitting?” Stiles grins, his eyes dancing with amusement. Derek's face flushes hotly. 

“No,” Derek growls. Because he’s not completely useless. Isaac’s actually attached to his leg. And Danny and Jackson are playing XBOX.

“Hey, not judging,” Stiles says as he enters the house. “Lydia and Erica once tied me to a chair.”

Derek opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by a shriek.

“Stiles!”

Scott runs into the foyer and narrowly avoids taking out a lamp with his lacrosse stick when he throws it in favor of hugging Stiles.

“Lil’ dude!” grins Stiles, returning the hug and let’s Scott crawl up his back to hang off him like a monkey.

“I didn’t break the lamp,” Scott declares in a loud whisper. “Jackson did.”

“Did not!” yells Jackson from the living room and Derek groans. Stiles just looks like he’s holding back his laughter.

“Divide and conquer? How about you clean up the lamp massacre and I’ll round up everyone for a movie?” says Stiles turning towards Derek. “I’m thinking Star Wars.”

Derek’s shoulders slump in relief. He wonders if it’s too forward to kiss Stiles. After all they’ve only just met.


End file.
